moments
by asteria capella
Summary: kumpulan momen yang mereka alami sewaktu mereka masih hidup. — extended generasi kedua.
1. Chapter 1 : Makhluk Lemah

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Destiny adalah properti milik **Sunrise**. Tapi kumpulan drabble ini milik saya sepenuhnya. Huahahaha *gila*.

**Setting: **Sebisa mungkin, akan tetap mengikuti alur anime. Dan karena saya mencintai Auel, Stellar, Sting sepenuh hati—maka cerita hanya akan berputar-putar di sekitar mereka dan** mungkin** beberapa karakter lain. Oh ya, genrenya general—jangan berharap ada romance dan humor, okay?_ *tapi saya nggak bilang nggak bakalan ada kan? ;)*_

**Rating:** Jelas-jelas **T**—untuk sedikit bahasa kasar dan beberapa kekerasan. Siapapun yang merasa belum berusia 13 tahun dipersilakan menekan tombol _back_.

**Moments**

**Chapter 1 : Makhluk Lemah**

Bagi Auel kecil, makhluk lemah terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis: orang tua yang tinggal menunggu dijemput maut, wanita—kecuali ibunya, tentu saja, begini-begini Auel sangat menyayangi beliau—dan anak kecil—tidak menyadari bahwa dia sendiri masih termasuk ke dalam kategori ini. Dan gabungan dari dua jenis terakhir itu yang paling dibenci si bocah berambut biru.

Cengeng. Tidak mampu membalas bila dijahili. Bodoh. Dan banyak kelemahan yang membuat Auel kecil makin membenci mereka.

Tapi ada pengecualian. Satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak menangis ketika dia kata-katai. Satu-satunya anak kecil—sekali lagi dia tidak menyadari bahwa umur mereka sebenarnya sama—yang berani menampar dan menginjak kakinya keras-keras sebagai pembalasan.

Auel kecil terbengong sementara gadis tersebut melenggang pergi, rok terusannya melambai seiring langkah riangnya.

Bagi Auel, makhluk lemah masih terbagi menjadi tiga jenis: manula, perempuan dan anak kecil. Pengecualian untuk ibunya dan tambahan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang.

***~O~***

**Note: **Tidak ada penjelasan detail mengenai masa lalu mereka bertiga jadi izinkanlah saya berkhayal tentang masa lalu ketiganya yang cukup menyenangkan :) *_can you guess who the blonde-little-girl is?_ ;D*

Haha. Besok saya UTS dan malah bikin beginian. Kebanyakan ketemu dioda sama transistor ya jadi begini ini :))


	2. Chapter 2 : Seandainya

**Moments**

**Chapter 2 : Seandainya**

Seandainya mereka tidak terlalu ribut, Sting tidak akan terganggu dalam keasyikannya membaca buku.

Cobalah membaca di dekat orang-orang yang berteriak, "brengsek!" atau, "busuk!" atau, "pengecut kebanyakan omong!" dan hal-hal yang lebih parah. Sangat tidak disarankan karena berakibat rusaknya konsentrasi.

Seandainya mereka tidak bertengkar, Sting tidak akan berusaha melerai. Hal yang membuang-buang waktu.

"Hentikan!" yang diucapkannya tidak mampu membuat kedua anak seusianya itu diam. Sting terpaksa memposisikan diri di antara dua berandal kecil itu agar mereka tidak mampu saling pukul—kecuali melewati dirinya.

Sebuah pukulan dari anak yang berambut biru cerah—yang di arahkan ke lawan bertengkarnya—mengenai Sting tanpa sengaja.

"Oops!"

Seandainya dia tidak membaca buku di taman, Sting tidak akan memiliki lebam di pipi kanannya saat ini.

***~O~***

**Note: **Kembali saya bertanya, _can you guess who the blue-haired-little-boy is?_ xD


	3. Chapter 3 : Saputangan

**Moments**

**Chapter 3 : Saputangan**

Stellar mengamati lebam yang sangat menarik. Hitam, sedikit keunguan di pinggir-pinggirnya. Mengilat. Menakjubkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Mata Stellar melebar saat mendengar suara sang pemilik lebam. "Itu," ucap Stellar seraya menunjuk area kehitaman di pipi anak berambut hijau tersebut. Nada suaranya datar, seakan melamun. "Dapat darimana?"

Yang ditanya mendengus, kesal. "Upah berbuat baik."

Stellar mengerutkan keningnya. Berbuat baik bisa membuat ditampar, eh, dipukul orang? Stellar memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung.

"Sudahlah." Tatapan polos Stellar membuatnya jengah. "Jangan lihat-lihat."

Stellar berkata singkat, "Tunggu sebentar!" dan berlari-lari kecil menjauh.

Ganti anak laki-laki itu yang keheranan sekarang. Tapi tak lama kemudian Stellar telah kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini," kata Stellar sambil mengulurkan saputangan putih yang sedikit basah. "Kompres itu dengan ini."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ini!" Stellar menyorongkan saputangannya—setengah memaksa—ke tangan si anak laki-laki.

Setelah berhasil dengan pemaksaannya, Stellar berkata lirih kepada dirinya, "Harus pergi sekarang."

"Hei, saputanganmu?" Anak laki-laki itu mengingatkan. Rupanya dia mendengar kata-kata Stellar.

"Ambil saja. Stellar punya banyak kok," Stellar berkata pelan kemudian berbalik dan melangkah ringan, seakan sedang menari. Roknya terkembang, indah.

Ah, Stellar lupa menanyakan siapa yang memberi anak tadi lebam yang begitu indah.

***~O~***

**Note: **Err, terasa OOC yah? Baru nyadar, Stellar tuh ternyata susah banget dideskripsiin. Salahin Sunrise aja! Udah munculin Stellar cuman bentar, cepet matinya, nggak jelas juga karakternya kayak gimana *ditabok*. Mehehe. Ada yang mau memberi saran tentang karakter Stellar dan Sting? (Auel gak perlu, soalnya saya yang paling kenal Auel-chan. SECARA SAYA INI PACARNYA! HAHA! *dibazooka fans Auel*)


	4. Chapter 4 : Manja

**Moments**

**Chapter 4 : Manja**

"Ibu!"

"Ada apa, Auel?"

"Apa ibu sayang aku?" Tatapan polos yang sangat menggoda siapapun—terutama bagi penderita pedofil.

"Untuk yang ke ribuan kalinya, sayang, ibu sangat menyayangimu. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyum lebar dan pelukan erat dari anak kecil tersebut menghujani sang wanita. "Aku juga cinta ibu!"

Sebuah tawa lembut berkumandang. "Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan kalau mereka tahu raja pembuat onar dan bos anak-anak nakal di sekitar sini ternyata hanya seorang anak manja?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu tahu." Jeda. "Jangan katakan apa-apa ya, Bu."

"Dasar anak kecil." Tapi ia tersenyum dan balas memeluk sayang Auel kecil.

***~O~***

**Note: **Kita semua tau Auel cinta ibunya, ya kan? *eh, pastinya yang nonton GSD tau itu :P* *ditabok*


	5. Chapter 5 : Ayah

**Moments**

**Chapter 5 : Ayah**

"Stellar, kemari, Nak."

Tanpa membantah sedikitpun, Stellar melangkah ringan menuju orang yang memanggilnya. Sedikit riang sebenarnya. Gadis kecil ini sangat senang jika ayahnya memanggil, pasti ada hal baik yang akan dikatakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah punya banyak teman?"

Tiba-tiba Stellar teringat seorang anak berambut biru yang mengejeknya habis-habisan. Lalu seorang anak berambut hijau yang sepertinya hobi berkelahi. Ragu-ragu, ia mengangguk. Tampaknya gadis berambut pirang itu tidak memahami arti dari 'teman'.

"Bagus. Kita akan tinggal cukup lama disini, jadi bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-teman barumu."

Gadis itu menampakkan senyumnya yang jarang muncul saat tangan besar dan hangat milik ayahnya mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Iya...."

Dalam benak Stellar, bayangan dirinya saat memukul anak berambut biru itu berputar berulang-ulang. Sepertinya ia akan banyak bersenang-senang dengan _'teman'_-nya.

***~O~***

**Note:** Ceritanya Stellar dan ayahnya itu baru pindah ke kota tempatnya Auel sama Sting. Hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6 : Panti Asuhan

**Moments**

**Chapter 6 : Panti Asuhan**

Sting tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orangtuanya. Pengurus panti asuhan menemukan dirinya yang masih berupa bayi di depan pintu suatu malam delapan tahun lalu. Dan semenjak saat itu, Sting hidup di panti asuhan Lodonia.

"Sting, sini, Sting!!" beberapa anak kecil yang lebih muda setahun atau dua tahun darinya memanggil-manggil Sting. "Ayo main!!"

Sting tersenyum sambil menaruh buku yang sedang ia baca di atas meja. Kemudian ia menghampiri sekumpulan anak-anak panti asuhan yang telah ia anggap adik—keluarganya.

Oh, well, Sting tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya sebenarnya dan tidak pernah berminat mencari tahu.

***~O~***

**Note: **Saya baru nyadar kalo 3 chapter pertama itu punya tema—Pertemuan Pertama. Iya kan? Auel-Stellar, Sting-Auel, Stellar-Sting. Trus saya jadi pengen bikin tema tiap 3 chapter. Haha, maklum lagi stress gara-gara ujiannya ancur smua. Untuk chapter 4, 5, 6 ini temanya family. Auel dan ibunya, Stellar dan ayahnya, Sting dan keluarga besarnya di panti. Oh, masa-masa indah yang menyenangkan :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Buku

**Moments**

**Chapter 7 : Buku**

Sting menyukai buku. Ya, siapa saja bisa melihat bahwa Sting sangat menyukai buku. Jarang sekali Sting terlihat tanpa buku di tangan atau tasnya.

Mata berwarna emas miliknya selalu tersembunyi di balik kertas-kertas bertulisan. Sayang sekali, padahal matanya yang langka itu mampu membuat orang-orang terpesona.

Semua orang di Panti—baik pengurus maupun anak-anak—mengagumi Sting yang tenang. Sting yang terlihat dewasa di umurnya yang masih muda. Sting yang selalu membaca buku dimanapun.

Mereka semua tidak tahu.... Sting berpura-pura tenggelam dalam buku yang ia baca hanya agar terhindar dari tugasnya membersihkan halaman Panti.

***~O~***


	8. Chapter 8 : Biang Onar

**Moments**

**Chapter 8 : Biang Onar**

Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Auel Neider selalu berada di balik segala perkelahian dan keonaran yang terjadi di Lodonia. Hampir setiap hari—terdengar teriakan membahana orang-orang yang berusaha menangkap sang raja perusak ataupun hanya untuk melerai.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuat si berandal kecil untuk diam lebih dari lima menit. Itu sebabnya tidak ada yang berhasil memarahi Auel.

Anak berambut biru langit itu menyukai kebebasan yang dirasakannya setiap kali melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang marah.

Memulai keonaran—membuat orang marah—lalu melarikan diri secepatnya. Mungkin Auel kecil menganggap rutinitas tersebut sebagai sebuah hobi yang sangat menyenangkan.

***~O~***


	9. Chapter 9 : Menari

**Moments**

**Chapter 9 : Menari**

Menari adalah hal yang paling disukai Stellar, selain ayahnya. Dengan menggerakkan kakinya ke kiri dan kanan, berputar lalu maju. Rok terusannya terkembang saat ia bergerak.

Irama selalu ada dalam kepalanya. Stellar tidak perlu memutar piringan hitam ataupun kaset. Ia bisa menari dimana saja, diiringi senandung kecil dari dirinya sendiri.

Anak-anak lain mungkin menganggapnya gila. Tapi ayahnya selalu menikmati pemandangan Stellar menari-nari seorang diri—meski beliau berjanji dalam hati untuk segera mendaftarkan Stellar ke kursus balet terdekat.

Dan Stellar tidak pernah memikirkan apa anggapan orang lain. Dia hanya suka menari. Titik.

***~O~***

**Note: **Tiga chapter ini bercerita tentang hobi masing-masing anak. Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, ini semua hanyalah khayalan terpendam milik saya yang **ngaco**. Nggak mungkin Sunrise bikin karakter tiga orang ini kayak begitu. HAHAHA.

Oya, saya sedang BAHAGIAAA x) Mama positip hamil. Doakan bulan Desember nanti saya bakal mendapat adik cowok satu lagi :) hhe.


End file.
